clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Membership
, one method of acquiring a membership status.]] Member penguins are penguins that set aside a specific amount of money each month, every six months, or every year to access special features in Club Penguin. Member Privileges Members can dress up in various clothing, decorate their igloos, adopt more than two puffles, select from puffle colors other than blue, and go to exclusive parties. Members can get clothes not only from the Gift Shop and Sport Shop, but if they are Secret Agents, they can buy secret agent clothes. If they are Ninjas, they can get ninja furniture, buy a gong or get a Ninja Costume. The Stage also has clothes in the Costume Trunk, which members can purchase. (Note: The stage changes plays, which also affect the costumes.) Also, they may open their igloo to the public to have a "party." Member Badges The main countries for membership are the US, Canada, the UK, and Australia. When a player becomes a member, a "Member Badge" will appear in the upper left corner of their Player Card. Member Badges can vary according to how long you have been a member. *0 - 6 Months: The regular member badge. *7 - 12 Months: The regular member badge with a blue stripe under it. *13 - 18 Months: Same as previous badge, but with a golden stripe above the blue. *19 - 24 Months: Another stripe is added above the golden one, the white stripe. *25+ Months: same as 19 - 24 months but with a star in the middle of the stripes. People in other countries can still buy membership. The USD currency will be converted into your country's currency once bought. Before the Club Penguin updates, you could illegally play as a member by using CP Trainer, but if you did this and Club Penguin caught you, you would get banned for either 72 hours (first time) or forever (second time). After the updates, CP Trainer no longer works. If a player's penguin gets banned forever and also is currently on a membership, they will get an email (the same email that you made the penguin on) saying that they don't have to pay for the membership. Membership Prices Membership can be paid in Monthly, Bi-Annually or Annually installments. Annually is a cheaper option over a long term period, however many users prefer to use Monthly, as they can cancel it at any period over a month. Currency *GBP = Great British Pound *BRL = Brazilian Real *AUD = Australian Dollar *USD = United States Dollar *EUR = Euro *CAN = Canadian Dollar Membership Prices * Monthly: **3.75 GBP **8.95 BRL **6.95 AUD **5.95 USD/CAN **4.70 EUR * 6 Months: **18.50 GBP **44.95 BRL **34.95 AUD **29.95 USD/CAN **23.60 EUR * 12 Months: **35.90 GBP **84.95 BRL **64.95 AUD **57.95 USD/CAN **45.00 EUR Trivia *The money you pay to get membership helps run Club Penguin. *Members cover about 2/3 (two thirds) of the Club Penguin population. Current Membership Badge Gallery Image:Memberbadge.png|0 to 6 Month Badge Image:6-12_EN.png|7 to 12 Month Badge Image:12-18_EN.png|13 to 18 Month Badge Image:18-24_EN.png|19 to 24 Month Badge Image:24-plus_EN.png|25+ Month Badge Category:Members Category:Types of Penguins